Letters to Hawke
by Faith360
Summary: Post-DA2. A series of letters from Hawke's companions. Naturally, they refuse to give up on bringing him home.
1. Varric

**Just like the summary says: a series of letters to Hawke. Short, simple, self-explanatory. Just something I had lying around in my flash drive...Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hawke,<em>

_Stay put. Wherever you are, just lay low for a little while. Don't read the rest of this until you're safe._

_The Chantry's looking for you. I was careless, and I let one of their seekers capture me. I told her everything – well, almost everything. I don't think she means any harm, but there's no telling what's going on out there. And you know more about this than I do, anyhow._

_Hopefully you're still using that old place for mail, because if you aren't, somebody's going to trace this back to me. Did I mention I don't like being captured? Compromise a little bit for me, friend._

_And if Rivaini is still with you, tell her I'll wring her out when I find her. Now is not the time to be backing out on you. Especially not for that brooding elf. Of course, everyone saw it coming for a few years. Still. She's got a whole lot of kissing up to do._

_I'll keep hiding out around Kirkwall, but if I don't get a reply in two weeks, I'm moving on. I can't wait for you forever, even if I want to. So try to make it snappy._

_Stay strong, old friend._


	2. Merrill

_Hawke,_

_ I don't know what to say. Except maybe that I'm sorry. I was careless, and I didn't listen to you or anyone else. It was wrong. I was obsessed, and I admit it. But now that I know what it looks like, I had to write you._

_ Hawke, this is too far. Whatever you're doing, stop. You're going to get yourself killed. I…I couldn't bear to know you were dead. You're my friend. My best friend. And my only friend, for a long time. It's only because of you that I have more friends. It's only because of you any of us did anything great. You were ours, Hawke, and you're leaving us. Please come back. Or at least reply….tell me where to meet you or…or…something!_

_ Please, Hawke. I know this isn't much of a letter, but I need to know you're safe. And don't even think about ignoring me because you know you're going to be lectured. Life is full of unavoidable lectures, and you just have to sit tight and wait them out._

_ You told me that. And not to fidget. Or protest when you were lecturing. You do that sometimes._

_ There I go. Rambling again. You never minded. Or at least, you never seemed to. I miss you, Hawke. Please, if you won't listen, let me come with you. Maybe I can stop you from doing anything entirely stupid. Probably not. I'm not very good with that. But I'll be with you._

_ Please, Hawke._

_Merrill_

_p.s. if Fenris and Isabela are still with you, tell him I'm sorry I didn't listen, and tell her I miss her. _


	3. Aveline

_Hawke, _

_ Remember when you told me to let you know if Donnic and I had any red-haired obnoxious babies? Well, that hasn't happened. Nor will it ever, if I don't hear from you. Because if I don't I'm coming after you and the Blight or the templars couldn't stop me._

_ And then we'll never have children. You'll be ruining my life, as Varric would say. So you better answer this._

_ I'm worried about you, Hawke. We both are. I keep hearing things, and I know most of them are rumors, but some of them have to be true. I hope to goodness you're not dead – but this is YOU we're talking about._

_ Stop pretending like this means nothing. I know everyone else is writing you, too. You're my best friend, Hawke. You're all our best friend. You made me part of your family, and everyone else too. You're more than a friend, you're my brother._

_ You walked me down the aisle, for Andraste's sake! Answer me when I write you._

_ Now._

_-Aveline_


	4. Bethany

_Garrett,_

_ Brother, please answer this. Mother always had to force you to reply to letters. I know what's happened isn't making your habits any better._

_ I'm coming for you. This is important…probably the most important thing happening right now. Even compared to Anders' shenanigan (and by the way, if he's with you, tell him he's not getting off easy)_

_ And I know, you probably didn't think I heard about that. Wardens hear a lot, brother. Too much, in fact. It's why I need you to answer me. I have a meeting place – in Uncle Gamlen's home, two weeks from now after sunset. I know it seems a little conspicuous, but everyone's thoroughly searched for you already and they won't think to look in Kirkwall again._

_ I hope this finds you in good health, at least – I know your spirits are down. I hope this finds you at all, really._

_ I miss you, brother. Take care of yourself. Listen to your friends – even Isabela. She has a nasty way of being right at the most inopportune moments. Like you. I suppose that's why Fenris has stayed with you both._

_ Don't blame yourself for that, either. It's so far in the past, I was there when it happened. It's been forever since we've seen each other._

_ I love you, Garrett. You don't have to answer me, just be there. And don't make that annoyed face when I hug you. I'm your sister, I have the right to hug you as long as I wish, and you're my big brother – you're supposed to take care of me. A good hug will make up for everything, Garrett, even if you don't believe it._

_-Bethany_


	5. Hawke

"It's a little ridiculous," Isabela raised her tankard to her lips.

"A little?" Fenris arched an eyebrow.

"He has a point." Anders put his elbows on the small table they'd claimed at the tavern in a small town. A little bit of liquor had put some color back in his face, a welcome change from the mage's normal pale and gray haggard look. Isabela was welcoming the sight of his original sexy tortured look. She was tired of seriousness.

But then again, she could leave whenever she wanted.

She did _not_ look at Fenris.

Blast him and his….attractiveness. If she was so attached to him, his 'loyalty' and 'morals' and 'concern' could keep him to Hawke, and she could have been gone by now. But as it was, he _was_ that pretty and she _was_ that addicted.

And Hawke was that miserable.

It had been four years since they'd…well, since _she_ had left, and she knew Hawke. He wasn't moping about her. No, something else was nagging at him. They just couldn't figure out what was hurting him the most.

"I still say we should tie him down somewhere until he comes to his senses." Isabela shrugged.

"An entirely unlikely scenario." Fenris was still using that dry tone of his. "Hawke would overpower us."

"Couldn't you just…do that lyrium thing?"

Oh, and there went those smoldering eyes – and not the good kind (though this smolder was just as marvelously appealing). "No."

"So, neither of you will hurt him, even for his own good, and he won't tell any of us what he's thinking or planning, which leads me to believe he doesn't have a plan. He doesn't even know what he wants to do." She pointed out, setting her tankard firmly back on the table, leaning forward to stare at them intently. "Wonderful plan. Have any more suggestions of useless things to keep us in this hole?"

Fenris sighed. "You're insufferable, Isabela."

"Especially when you're drinking." Anders made no attempt to take away her ale. "But she has a point. We have to do _something_."

"Glad to see you've rejoined us, Anders. Had enough brooding and self-deprecation?" She said acidly, taking another large swig of ale.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Isabela."

She shrugged and stood, keeping her hand on the back of her chair. "This all right and dandy, but it doesn't help Hawke. Unless you two have any more suggestions, I'm going to go see about some rope."

She sauntered away. Fenris growled under his breath. "Nice pick, that one." Anders rolled his eyes.

"I know. I'm marvelous." Isabela winked and grabbed her tankard, swallowing the final amount. "I'm going to refill this and take it to Hawke. Even if we don't tie him down, I'm tired of him sober."

"One drink isn't going to sway him, Isabela." Anders pointed out.

"It might persuade him to come down here and have another." She winked again. "Later, boys."

Fenris and Anders sighed.

The sound of breaking glass greeted them when they arrived back at camp.

Isabela _actually_ seemed rather sheepish. "Ale wasn't such a good idea."


	6. Kirkwall

Hawke hunched over the bar, tankard clenched in his hand.

At the camp, Isabela, Fenris, and Anders argued about the other being at fault for letting him out of their sight. None of the three had any clue where he was.

Well, good. Maybe it would distract them for a little while. He could do with a few hours without the three of them harping about depression and plans and whatnot.

His eyes strayed to the letters on the bar, unopened. He couldn't bear to touch them. He recognized their handwriting, and he knew what they were going to say. '_You're being stupid, come back, let me come with you, we can work it out…stop being an idiot…blah blah blah'._

He loved his friends. But he couldn't bear to hear their words.

Several drinks later, Hawke mustered the courage to open them.

And several drinks later, he came back to the camp trying _not_ to cry because it was just the ale, angrily packing up camp while Isabela, Fenris, and Anders – who had previously been arguing – stared openly.

"Hawke?" Anders was hesitant, remembering the last time he'd had so much ale.

"We're leaving."

"Where?" Isabela asked.

"Kirkwall."

Isabela stood up. "Hawke, that's suicide-"

"We're _going_."

Much to Isabela's not-surprise, Fenris stood up and began helping. When Isabela glared at him, he glared back. "Trust him, Isabela."

"He's _drunk_, Fenris."

Anders paused by them, nodding in Hawke's direction. "But he's also holding the letters. And they're open."

That was as good enough a reason as any.

Hawke held on to Bethany, tight as he could, and she laughed, holding on just as tightly. "I missed you brother." Around them, Varric, Merrill, Aveline, and Donnic were chatting with some of the Wardens that had come with Bethany, leaving the two siblings to their reunion.

"As you should have," He kissed her cheek. "But I missed you as well, sister."

Their exchange of feelings was interrupted by the sound of angry voices entering the room.

"Fenris, we're just going to hide out here and wait for him. He'll turn up eventually. It's freezing outside."

Bethany's eyes lit up as she pulled away from her brother. "Isabela!"

"Maybe you should wear more clothes. You'd be warmer."

Hawke shook his head. "And Anders."

"Well, maybe you should get laid, you'd be happier."

Varric chuckled, somehow having found a bottle of alcohol. "Good to be home, right Hawke?"


End file.
